The present invention relates generally to oral cleansing devices and more particularly to power driven tooth and/or gum brushing devices, and also relates, in many embodiments, to a system for using or moving one or more cleaning or brushing heads during a cleaning procedure. This may commonly include providing reciprocal cleaning head movement. Particularly useful herewith may be one or more toothbrush or like arrangements which assist in orienting and guiding the cleansing heads within the user's mouth to provide proper cleansing and stimulation to thereby produce healthy teeth and gums.
A large proportion of the adult population suffers from some form of gum disease which in turn can and often does lead to tooth loss. An important cause of gum disease is inadequate gum brushing and massage. And, in response, a diverse array of manual and automated tooth cleansing devices have been developed including electric toothbrushes, oral irrigators and automated flossers. These have been generally directed at the important basic need to clean the teeth, gums and certain parts or the whole of the mouth area. Nonetheless, many deficiencies remain with various of these devices, and for many people and in many situations, they are inadequate or unsuitable. Manual brushes, for instance, require the user to have a minimum, moderate degree of manual dexterity and the ability to firmly grasp the brush while moving it against the dental surfaces. The tiresomeness, repetitiveness and difficulty of and/or the relative disinterestedness of many people with manual brushing leads many to do less than is necessary, often also using inappropriate brushing methods. And thus, some tooth and gum surfaces may receive inadequate brushing or may be missed altogether.
Furthermore, conventional electric or “power” toothbrushes, while often requiring less physical effort on the part of the user, still generally require human skill and dexterity, i.e., accurate human manipulation in order to achieve effective disease preventing results. And, these power brushes are often more complicated than manual brushes and are more expensive and require more time in maintenance. Moreover, brushing too vigorously with electric brushes can irritate the gums or cause them to bleed excessively, possibly injuring the gums or eventually causing them to recede.
Thus, present means of tooth and gum brushing or cleaning may be inadequate for many or even most users. Many prior means and methods are not readily capable of effective operation; hygienic, comfortable, and/or error-free use; simple and inexpensive maintenance; with a cost-effective purchase price, for most people in most situations. Thus, there is a need for an improved cleaning device to fill one or more of these needs.
The present invention is presented as a means to remedy one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks of past devices and/or methods with the provision of a dental care device which offers effective means of dental care for people of all ages, including those with natural teeth or implants, crowns, braces and bridgework, as well as for people of limited dexterity, or having other handicaps.